It is two for two
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Snow and Red have only begun to get back on the game that is love. Snow and David are still struggling with being parents and getting to know each other again while Red and victor struggle to heal trough their new found love. Snowing and Whalewolf. Hints of Swantheif


**It is two for two**

**Snow and Red have only begun to get back on the game that is love. Snow and David are still struggling with being parents and getting to know each other again while Red and victor struggle to heal trough their new found love. Snowing and Whalewolf. Hints of Swantheif**

**so I am finally back! My once muse had had some trouble coming out so that's why I put my stories on hold for a while! A lot has happened in this last Few weeks that had made me question a lot of things and I hope you can forgive me for my lack of updates. Anyways I hope you enjoy this fluffy story that my heart ached for **

* * *

Chapter 1:

He woke up early that morning. His beautiful wife was still sleeping soundly. David examined her face for a moment and smiled to himself. How could he have gotten so lucky to have her in his life? She was his true love and the mother of his child. She was his reason for existing and the one person who knew David better than he knew himself.

He made my way upstairs to where his daughter and grandson slept. The door was half opened so He managed to take a peek inside. Both of them were curled up in a ball longing for warmth as they battled for the right of the covers. He stepped inside and leaned closer to them and tucked them in. He was nervous about Emma waking up and finding him treating her like a little girl.

"David?" He heard snow calling him. He closed the door behind him. "What were you doing up there?"

He shrugged. "These are the moments when I can pretend she is a little girl" snow smiled as she offered him her hand.

"Charming..." She was being condescending. "She can always be your little girl"

"No she can't. She won't" David said firmly "but one can only dream"

* * *

They made their way over to granny's after taking a quick shower. Snow left her daughter a note telling her to catch them up when she and Henry woke up. "Good morning guys" Ruby said with a bright smile as she spotted them."happy valentines"

"Thanks" Snow smiled at her friend. The bell of the dinner rang and Dr. Whale or victor as he preferred now made his way inside. David examined the man for a moment and he felt snow's hand on his shoulder.

"Good morning" he said offering both a smile and glancing towards Ruby. Snow led her husband away from the counter and to a table.

"She is a big girl you know?" Snow giggled.

"What?" David could see his wife's inquiring eyes on his own.

"You cannot protect everyone from who they care about, that's not how it works charming" he knew this was two sided. Ever since Emma had come back from New York with Golds son who Emma had told them she knew. Or more like it was Henry's dad David could not help but look over his shoulder.

" I cannot help but worry" David sighed. "He is..."

"A good guy" snow said. "He seems to really care about Red"

"Until he finds someone else to care about" he scowled. Snow rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Here you go" red came a moment later with their drinks. "Hot chocolate and coffee,black"

"Let it go" snow hissed. And David cursed under his breath over how much his wife knew him.

"What's up with him?" Snow saw Ruby sit next to her once David had gone over to talk to Grumpy "if I didn't know better I'd say he was...over analyzing me"

"He's just a bit touchy" Snow glanced back. "You know with the whole Emma and Neal thing" Red nodded. "He can't help to be... Well Charming"

"So speaking of charming.." Red smiled leaning closer to Her friend. "How are things with you guys?"

Snow smiled widely."they are good. We are still trying to figure out were we stand in regarding to what we want"

"He still wants to go back home?" Snow nodded. "What does Emma say?"

"Not much, I so want her to make a decision" she bit her lip.

"And be on your side and not David's?" Snow nodded.

"I feel horrible but Emma is got him wrapped around her finger and I..but enough of me, how are things with you and...?"

"Victor" red added "they are good, getting somewhere, we are Just trying to get to know each other.."

"Men are too complicated" snow rolled her eyes making Red giggle. " I wish They would just make up their minds"

"If it was that easy then they wouldn't be needing us"

* * *

**So who doesn't love Snow and Red?! hope you liked it! And thanks for reading! until next time!**


End file.
